


Shut Up, You're Beautiful

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Janis apologized, Mentions of Eating Disoders, Mirrors, Regina's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Regina isn't feeling so good about her body after the whole Kalteen bar thing, and Janis tries to get Regina to see herself the was she sees her.Just a cute oneshot with Janis comforting Regina. It's short but really sweet.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Kudos: 37





	Shut Up, You're Beautiful

She stepped off the scale, groaning. Janis looked up at Regina from her phone. "What's wrong, babe?" 

"123.2." Regina sighed, flopping onto the bed next to her girlfriend, who looked at her, confused. "That's way too much." 

"Gina, love." Regina blinked back a few tears, and she'd never admit it, but so did Janis. "You're _beautiful._ No matter what." 

She sniffed. "I've been trying really hard but I can't lose any weight. I've been working out every single day for weeks." Janis wrapped her arms around Regina, kissing her all over her face. 

"You don't need to lose any weight. You're at a wonderful weight for your age and height, okay? And I don't want you to get into an eating disorder. I want you to be healthy, darling." Regina made eye contact with Janis, who had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Janis gave her a smile. "Gina, Gina, Gina..." She sighed, pulling her against her chest. "I'm so sorry I did this to you." 

"I really don't blame you. I was such a horrible person." Janis brushed her fingers across Regina's stomach. 

"Woah, feel your abs, babe." She looked at Janis in shock once she did. "I guess the workout did something for you anyways." 

"Huh." Janis smiled, kissing the bridge of Regina's nose. "I'm not actually as fat as I think I am, am I?" 

"Of course you're not. Sit up, please." And so Regina did. She pulled up Regina's shirt, revealing her stomach. "See, this? This is the only thing that you're worried about?" Regina nodded. "Oh, darling, this doesn't go away. It's just your uterus." 

Regina laughed hysterically. "I'm so stupid...this is hilarious." 

"You're not stupid, baby. I didn't know until I got bad and I don't want that to happen to you. Now, will you watch a movie with me?" Regina nodded eagerly, searching for the remote which was probably buried somewhere in the blankets. "You can pick." She said as Regina held out the remote. Regina put on America's Next Top Model, or some show along the lines of that. (Janis never paid attention.) "Come cuddle me, princess." Regina settled into Janis's arms, like they used to do when they were kids, and she couldn't help but notice how their bodies had always fit together.

"I think we were meant to be together." Regina voiced her thoughts. "Hold my hand." Janis obeyed. "See? Perfect fit. It's like your hand was made to hold mine."

"You're so cute." And suddenly Regina's lips were on hers, moving desperately. 

_Sorry, Tyra Banks, Janis is more important._   


**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while and I'm honestly not that happy with how it turned out, but I'm sharing it anyways.


End file.
